ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return (Ryder 10)
Story At the Digby Dairy, Yenaldooshi breaks the ground, freeing Mummy from his grave. The two growl at each other, nodding with anticipation. The Rustbucket is flying through the air, Morty and Kevin driving it. Ester is typing on the computer, while Ryder paces back and forth, hands on his head. Kevin: He’d tear his hair out if he didn’t wear that helmet all the time. Ester: Ryder, relax. Ryder: How can I?! I’m stuck in this flying tub of lard and there’s no crime for me to fly after! Ester: What Grey said got to you, huh? About not doing the right thing? Ryder: We need to do something magnificent! Something that shows we’re in the right. The computer rings, a call coming through. Ester pulls it up, Jimmy coming up on the web cam. Jimmy: Hey Ester. Ryder! Oh my god, hi! Ryder: Jimmy? Hey, it’s Kevin: How’d you call us?! This is a restricted line. Jimmy: A budding journalist never reveals his secrets. Ester: So, what do we owe a call from a (She makes air quotes) “budding journalist?” Jimmy: I got this video from the incident with the mummy, in what seemed to be its first appearance. A video appears on the screen, a flash of purple lightning appearing in the corn field. The Mummy spawns out of it shortly afterwards. Ryder: And? Your point? Jimmy: Well, I found another incident of this purple lightning, at NASA. Ryder: NASA? Jimmy pulls up the video, zoomed out on the loading dock for a rocket. Purple lightning cuts through the skyline, as a shadowed figure on the loading dock. Ester: That wasn’t there before. Kevin: Well? Is that enough to get your attention? Ryder: Eh. It’s a start. Morty! Take us to Cape Canaveral, Florida! Morty grunts happily. End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin sneak through the NASA station, as it’s nighttime. They make their way to a door, which was locked. Kevin absorbs the metal of the doorknob, and morphs his finger into a key, fitting it into the keyhole. He unlocks it, and they go in. Ryder: Not bad. Kevin: I love this new power. They go in, revealing it was a launch control room. Kevin goes over to the computer, hacking into it. Kevin: Let’s see if we can find this guy who appeared. Kevin pulls up video, rewinding through it to the time of the lightning. Ryder yawns, as he wanders off. Ryder goes down the hall, seeing a large shadow on the wall, extending from a figure. It goes into a room, Ryder smiling. Ryder: Oh, you’re not getting away from me. I’m itching for a fight. Ryder heads into the room, seeing a human centrifuge, a pod on a spinning arm. Ryder looks at it, fascinated. Ryder: Sweet! It’s those G-Force simulators. I wonder how fast it goes. A low growl echos off the walls, Ryder turning. Yenaldooshi pounces at him, as Ryder turns to have his chest facing him, slapping down the Omnitrix. Yenaldooshi swats Ryder away, as a green flash occurs as he hits the wall. Yenaldooshi walks forward, when a bandage arm stretches and punches him away. Out of the smoke, is a bandage mummy, his bandages worn. He has a black headdress, and his lower arms are black with green stripes. He has the Omnitrix on his belt. Mummy Dusk: Well, I wasn’t expecting this guy. Yenaldooshi roars at Mummy Dusk, charging at him. Mummy Dusk slides to the side, when Yenaldooshi spins, Mummy Dusk crashing into the controls, activating the centrifuge. It starts to spin, as Mummy Dusk jumps, landing on the arm of the centrifuge. He wraps around his bandage fingers around it, hanging on. Mummy Dusk: Works similar to Wildvine. I think I’m getting the hang of this guy. Yenaldooshi hops onto the centrifuge, using his claws to grip on, barely holding on. He takes one step at a time, as Mummy Dusk stretches his other arm, going to punch Yenaldooshi. Yenaldooshi takes it, as Yenaldooshi scratches through them, severing some bandages as they disappear. They slap into Mummy Dusk’s face moments later, the centrifuge going around in a few seconds. Yenaldooshi splits his snout, firing a sonic howl. It hits Mummy Dusk, distorting Mummy Dusk and causing him to lose his grip. Mummy Dusk is shot like a cannon, breaking through the wall. He crashes down into a junkyard, as Mummy Dusk groans, reverting. Ryder: (Wincing in pain) That’s fast. Ryder sits up, still groaning from the pain. Ryder is then enwrapped in bandages, as he’s lifted off the ground. He’s tossed aside, slamming into part of a shuttle. Mummy appears, as he goes for a punch. Ester stretches down, catching the fist, stretching her leg and kicking Mummy in the head. Mummy jumps back, as Kevin joins Ester, in a metal layering, helping Ryder help. Kevin: Where have you been? Ryder: Uh, getting into trouble. Ester: (With attitude) Well, while you were getting your butt kicked, we found out who’s behind this. Classic detective work. Ryder: It’s lightning. I’d guess Psychobos or Viktor. They both got out from the breakout. Kevin: Huh. He’s smarter than we gave him credit for. Ryder: Seriously?! A figure crashes down, landing on his feet. Viktor walks towards them, behind Mummy and Yenaldooshi. Viktor: Hello, Ryder. You’re not surprised to see me. Ryder: Of course not! I expect you guys to come back and try to kill me. Viktor: Oh, but I’m not the one that will kill you. Attack! Viktor shoots purple lightning at them, as Ester takes it, unharmed. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, Eatle charging the group. Eatle: Eh, I wanted Diamondhead. But Eatle is perfect in a junkyard! Yenaldooshi pounces at Eatle, the two tumbling backwards. Mummy stretches bandage tendrils, as Kevin forms blade hands, cutting through them. Kevin goes to punch Mummy, as his body breaks into floating bandages, reforming around Kevin, trapping him. Kevin forms a mace hand, the spikes slicing through the bandages, giving him room to cut through. Mummy’s stomach is opened, revealing the purple light from corrodium. Kevin: Corrodium?! Ester, get back! Viktor swings his fist at Ester, who flips back, stretching and stomping Viktor with both legs. Viktor skids back, shooting lightning. Eatle punches Yenaldooshi, as he picks up some metal, eating it. Yenaldooshi fires a sonic howl, as Eatle fires a laser, hitting Yenaldooshi, sending him flying into Mummy, the two crashing into the ground. Viktor picks up part of a rocket, tossing it at the group. Eatle catches it, though he struggles. Kevin assists him, and they toss the rocket aside. Afterwards, they see the villains were gone. Eatle reverts. Ester: What are they doing here, anyway? Ryder: Last time, Viktor and Zs’Skayr tried to use the SACT satellite to launch missiles from the satellite. We have to assume that they’ll do something similar to that. We have to stop the rocket launch. Kevin: And if we can’t, we can at least board the rocket. Ryder: You’ll probably need these. Ryder pulls out two disks, giving one to Ester and Kevin. Kevin: Level 10 Hazmat suits. Ester: You really did know it was Viktor, didn’t you? Ryder: That Jimmy kid is smart. He made the connection. You shouldn’t give him that much critique. I’m going after Viktor. Ester: (Sighs) Right. Be careful. End Scene Ester and Kevin make it to the launchpad, making their way into the rocket. Kevin puts his hazmat suit on, as does Ester. Ester: I hate these stupid suits. Can’t stretch in them. Kevin: But if we do go into space, you’ll be able to breath. The rocket shakes, as the engines go into full throttle. The two lose their balance, grabbing onto the railings. In the launch room, Viktor is initiating the launch, Yenaldooshi at his side. They watch the rocket fly off, when the systems spark and malfunction. Buzzshock comes out of it, laughing. Buzzshock: Hahahaha! Viktor: You’re too late. The rocket will arrive at the space station, all according to the master plan. Buzzshock: Who’s plan? Yours, or Ghostfreak’s? Zs’Skayr: It is pronounced, Zs’Skayr! Zs’Skayr comes out of the ground, grabbing Buzzshock and tossing him. Buzzshock hits the wall, and is hit by a sonic howl, distorting him. He groans, trying to stand. Dizziness takes over, as he falls over. Viktor: Master. Zs’Skayr: Initiate the next phase of the plan. Viktor: Yes. Viktor pulls out a generator device, putting it on his back. His lightning powers it, as it fires purple lightning that hits and enwraps Yenaldooshi, teleporting away. Zs’Skayr: You must be wondering how I am here, Ryder. Buzzshock: (Still dizzy) Uh, not really. Zs’Skayr: When they brought the corrodium to the SACT satellite, its power allowed me to pull my consciousness together, allowing me to reform. And now, once the Omnitrix times out, you shall me mine. Buzzshock: Not likely. Buzzshock turns into electricity, as he goes into an outlet, disappearing. Zs’Skayr hisses in anger, phasing into the wall, giving chase. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Jimmy Jones Villains * Yenaldooshi * Mummy * Viktor * Zs'Skayr Aliens Used * Mummy Dusk (first appearance) * Eatle (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) * Buzzshock Trivia * Zs'Skayr returns. * Ryder wants to prove that he's doing the right thing, and prove Grey wrong. * Kevin and Ester head to space. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc